


Tea

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Stud-yBuddies [2]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot:  Luke makes Steven Tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the amazing drawing that my best friend did. I just had major feels and had to write it, they must live together!   
> Also I think Steven drinks Tea im not sure about Luke so I wrote it as Steven drinking it and Luke making it.   
> Enjoy!

Steven POV.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked me.

“Sure thanks.” I said.

He walked into the kitchen.

“Want a biscuit?” he asked.

“Yeah please.” I said.

He brought the tea over.

“Thanks.” I said.

He lifted his eyebrows.

I leant by him and looked at his lips and kissed him,

I backed away and took a sip of my tea;

He looked amazed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
